Hogwarts Is History: Remus Lupin Year 5
by adventureswithJAK
Summary: Events that happen when Remus enters his 5th year at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

"Remus I know you're embarrassed about your problem." Jonathan Lupin told his fifteen year old son. "Don't be."

Remus stared at his father. He didn't care about being a werewolf. His father was one. So why should he care? It was two weeks before he was to go back to Hogwarts and he still never told his dad his secret. The secret that would probably get him disowned. Remus was gay. His stomach lurched.

"Dad." Remus said nervously. His father looked at him. Remus started fiddling with his fingers.

Come out with it, he thought.

"Dad I'm," Remus took a deep breath, "Dad I'm gay." He said blandly. His father looked at him and sighed.

"Sit down Remus." His father told him. Remus inched closer to the stairs. If he needed to escape he would escape from his bedroom window. His father motioned for him to sit down again. Remus took a seat on the second stair.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

"No." His father said smiling. Remus looked at his father in a skeptical way.

"So you're not mad?"

"I'm not mad?"

"For real?"

"I'm not mad. It's alright that you're gay. Remus, you'll always be Remus to me. I can't change you at all." His father said still smiling. Remus couldn't believe what he heard.

"So which one of your friends do you like?" He asked

"Sirius." Remus mumbled.

"Who?" His father asked again

"Sirius." He said louder.

"What? Who?"

"Oh shut the hell up!" Remus snapped.

"Don't get so premadonna on me." His father told him smirking.

"You know, I'm glad I live with you instead of mum." Remus said laughing.

"Yeah, she'd beat the gay out of you."

"I'm tired I'm going to bed." Remus turned around and felt something wet go in his ear. "Ugh that's disgusting."

"Don't talk about your mother like that."

"You married her." Remus said.

"Yes but be glad you have my good looks."

"Good night!"

Remus ran upstairs before hearing, "Good night Remus." From his dad. Remus yawned his eyes itched with tiredness and he really wanted to sleep. He flopped down on his bed and relaxed.

Tap.

He didn't move. Probably a tree, he thought.

Tap- tap- tap. Remus groaned and looked over at his window. A tawny brown owl was outside his window. Remus got up and let the bird him. He undid the letter from the owl and brought it over to get some water.

Damn my good heart, he thought. Remus walked over to the letter. He didn't feel like reading anything but he was curious to see what one of his friends had written. Which friend had written? He undid the scroll and started to read:

Oiye! Moony!

I finally told my mum about being gay. I thought she might have dropped dead. To my surprise she didn't. I was kind of sad about that. Yeah of course the family is stunned. She asked if that's what people in Gryffindor do. Go gay? HAHAHAHA. Any way I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Say hi to your dad for me.

Padfoot

Remus laughed. He's an idiot, he thought. Remus sat at his desk and pulled out two pieces of parchment. He wrote his reply and read it over several times.

Hey Padfoot

I think in Gryffindor might go gay. You never know. Maybe that's why James can't date Lily. Being gay isn't bad. Will do you know he's always up for a hello.

See ya!

Moony

Remus called the owl over and tied the letter to his leg.

"Have a safe flight." He said stroking the bird. The owl hooted dolefully and took off in flight. Remus stayed by the window and let the cool breeze run his against his face. He stared out into the distance. He noticed a shape coming towards him. The bird flew through the window and dropped a letter on his bed. "Another one?!" He said out loud. "Do people not realize that its," He quickly checked the time. "One in the morning?" He rolled his eyes and opened the letter.

Can you believe it?! He's gay Moony! Padfoot is gay! Have you ever thought that he was just a slut in a man's body? I've always wondered that. Haven't you? I guess its just you, me, and Wormtail then. Just the three of us.

Remus stopped reading and breathed in deeply. Yeah just the three of us. He closed his eyes and then quickly opened them. He knew he needed to finish the letter.

I think I've always known but it just never came to me. Then bam! Here was this letter and it shocked me. Did he tell you? If he didn't then now you know but shh keep it a secret incase he didn't say anything. I realize it's late at night but you're a you-know-what so you're use to staying up. It's just a shock to know my best mate is gay, but you win some you lose some. Is that how it goes? I don't know. Im confused with everything. Wow it's just a shock. Anyway gotta let my Moony sleep. I LOOOOOVE YOOOOU.

Bye bye

Prongs

p.s. have you ever realized that….wait…I forgot…never mind.

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes. If there was anything worse then having someone being confused it was having James being confused. He quickly wrote his reply and sent the owl off into the night. Remus turned off the light that was above his desk. He climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. He was tired but then again he couldn't sleep. Remus rolled on his side and closed his eyes. It was a couple of minutes before he fell into a deep sleep


	2. Chapter 2

"GET UP!" someone yelled in Remus' ear. Remus' eyes shot open. He looked at his alarm clock. The bright red letters read nine thirty. It took an hour to get to King's Cross. Remus dressed at top speed and made his way to King's Cross. An hour later he said goodbye to his father and made his way one the train. Remus found an empty compartment. He knew he liked Sirius but how could he tell Sirius. What way could he tell him? Remus rubbed his eyes. He had no sleep at all. He sat on the chair and fell asleep lost in his thoughts.

"Is he dead?"

"You're such an idiot Wormtail!"

"Of course he's not dead."

Remus opened his eyes. The train was making its way through the country side and his three friends were staring at him. He yawned and smiled. He gave them a warm hi and yawned again.

"How was your summer Rem?" James asked smirking.

"Good I guess." Remus said casually. A soft knock came from the door. A bright red haired, green eyed girl came into view.

"Hi Remus." She said happily

"Hi Lily." He said smiling. James scowled. "Have a good summer?"

"Not bad." Lily looked over at James and said, "Well bye." And hurried away.

James looked at the door and then got up. He looked around and gave Peter a come on look.

"Hey Evans!" James yelled running out of the compartment slamming the door with Peter at his heels.

Sirius sat next to Remus. Sirius inched closer and opened his mouth to speak. Another knock came from the door. Sirius looked annoyed. A long dark haired lanky boy with a large nose looked at Remus.

"Snape." Sirius scowled

"Hello Black. How was your summer Remus?" Serveus Snape asked.

"Oh it wasn't bad at all." Remus said smiling. Snape smiled at him. Why is he staring at me? Remus asked himself. "How was yours?"

"Oh it wasn't bad. Well bye Remus. Black." Snape strode off.

"Hey snivilluis!" Someone yelled. A figure ran passed the door followed by two others. Sirius sat next to Remus staring at him. I wish he never knocked, Remus thought.

"Back." James said grinning. "Ahh Evans is warming up to me." Remus, Peter, and James laughed. "What's wrong with you Padfoot?"

"Nothing." Sirius glanced at Remus. James gave him a nod and smirked. Hogwarts came into view and they made their way off the train and to the carriages. They seated themselves in the Great Hall and the sorting began. When the last first year was sorted into Ravenclaw the feast began. James dug in and his mouth was full of food. Remus laughed so hard he snorted. It made them laugh harder.

"How could she not love you?" Remus mocked. James nodded.

Remus stared at James for a while and then turned smiling at Lily and his longtime friend Alana. He moved down to where they were followed by James, Sirius, and Peter. Lily bid them a goodbye and sat with another group of girls.

"I think she is warming up to me." James said stuffing mashed potatoes in his mouth. Alana laughed.

"Yes because you're oh so charming." She said smiling. James opened his mouth to speak when the feast had ended. Mariah bid them a goodbye and joined Lily. Remus stared at Alana. She winked at him and kept talking.

"I think someone has a crush on our Rem." James said. Remus turned and stared at Sirius. Sirius looked away and then at Remus. "Is she the lucky girl Remus?" James asked as they headed to the boys dormitory. Remus laughed loudly.

"You know you're an idiot right?" He asked. James shrugged.

"I know when I see someone has a crush on another person." Remus froze and stared at James. Oh no! He thought. Please don't let him know I like Sirius oh please no. They four boys changed quickly and went to bed. James and Peter started snoring five minutes later. Remus laid awake. He soon heard Sirius sleep. He closed his.

"Remus," A voice said. Remus sat up and came face to face with Sirius. Sirius moved closer. Remus's body was inches away from Sirius'. Their lips were close.

"Moony wake up!" The sun was shining through the window. Peter was shaking him awake and James and Sirius were talking in a low whisper to each other looking at him. Remus dressed quickly made his way down to the Great Hall by himself. He sat at the table and got his schedule. Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, Double Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Care Of Magical Creatures. He groaned. Defense Against the Dark Arts was tireding.

"What's wrong Remus?" A voice asked. Remus looked up and smiled as Alana sat down.

"Have you ever felt like you don't belong somewhere?" He asked. She nodded while she took a bite of his toast. He laughed and shook his head.

"Yes I have. More then once actually." She breathed in deeply.

"I mean I like someone but I cant tell them. Do you know how that feels?" Alana looked at him and nodded. She hugged him tightly. Remus hugged her back and rested his head on her chest. "Alana I'm so glad you're here for me. If you weren't I don't know what I would do."

"You always have Sirius, James, and Peter though." She said smiling. Remus sat up and stared into her grey eyes.

"They aren't like you Alana. They weren't there for me when I was younger." He said hugging her. They turned and saw Sirius and James whispering to each other. They headed off to potions and Remus found himself sitting next to Alana the whole day. He looked over at the other three Maurders. He stared at Sirius for a while.

"You like him don't you?" Alana asked softly. Remus turned. Alana jerked her head towards Sirius. "You like Sirius don't you?"

"Is it that noticeable?" He asked. She laughed softly.

"Remus I've known you since I was five years old. I think I can tell without it even being noticeable."

"Why is he just sitting alone with Alana?" Sirius asked looking at him.

"Mate you need to ask him." James said as they looked at him. Snape walked to Remus' table and sat next to Alana. Sirius' eyes went wide. He frowned and glared at Snape.

"I hate Snape." Sirius said

"That's only because you like Remus." James whispered.

"Times Up!"

Remus walked out of potions chatting with Alana. He stared over at Sirius who was talking intently to James.

"He likes you." Alana said. Remus turned to looked at her. Lily joined them and followed their stares. She rolled her eyes.

"Alana please tell me you do not like Sirius Black I will disown you as a friend." Remus and Alana laughed.

"No Lily, Sirius likes Remus." Alana said. Remus looked at Lily.

"Let me guess Remus you like Sirius?" Remus blushed. She gave a soft aww and then hugged him. "Oh he's getting up!" Lily said. "Pretend you're actually eating dinner and not staring at it." Lily smiled brightly at him.

"Remus," Sirius said shyly, "I need to talk to you later. Meet me in the owlry. I need to talk to you privately." Remus stared at him as he walked away.

"Wow that was pretty lame." Alana said.

"I totally agree with you." Lily said looking at her. Remus turned and looked at them. He smiled. "Well at least we made someone's day. Now Alana tell me who you like or else I'll make Remus make you tell me."

"You do realize that made no sense right?" Lily shrugged. Remus turned and gave her a surprised look.

"You like someone?" He asked.

"You didn't know that?" Lily said. "Alana out of all people you couldn't tell your best friend? I'm ashamed." She smiled brightly. "His name is Deakon." Remus laughed at the look on Alana's face.

"Ha the kid on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team? Blimey I thought it would be someone really nerdy at least." Alana laughed along with Lily.

"Oh god that would be so funny if it was him." Remus and Lily laughed harder.

"Don't you have some where to go." Alana said looking at him. Remus looked around and bid his goodbye. He made his way to the owlry and looked around. Where was Sirius? Where had he gone to?

"Sirius!" He called. "Padfoot?" Something flew at him fast. Remus yelped as he was pinned up against the wall.

"I like you Remus." Sirius said. Remus looked stunned. He tried to speak but nothing came out. His cheeks became hot and he felt himself want Sirius.

"Sirius," He whispered, "Can you let me down?" Sirius unpinned him and Remus walked to the table. He sat on top of it and stared at Sirius. Sirius sat next to Remus.

"Remus, I noticed that I liked you last year. I couldn't stop staring at you."

"I know," Remus said. "You kept staring at me the whole day and when we were on our way to Hogwarts. Sirius,"

"Remus." Sirius said. Remus turned towards Sirius. Sirius moved closer and ran his hand along Remus's cheek. He leaned in and planted his lips right on top of Remus's. Sirius pushed Remus over and laid on top of him. Sirius moaned in Remus's mouth as his tongue slowly entered. He pulled away and looked into Remus's golden eyes.

"Don't stop." Remus said breathlessly looking up at him.

"I won't." Sirius said putting more force on Remus's body. He pushed his tongue into Remus's mouth and moved to his neck. Remus ran his hands through Sirius's raven black hair. He dug his nails into Sirius's back and bit his neck. Sirius grabbed his hands and sat up. He breathed in deep and ran his hand along Remus's chest. Finally, Remus thought. We finally kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain pounded the window that night. Remus stared out the window thinking of what happened. He touched his lips and smiled. Remus turned and looked at Sirius. His chest heaved up and down as he slept.

"Remus?" someone said softly. Remus walked over to Sirius. Sirius sat up and kissed Remus.

"What was that for?" Remus asked in a whisper.

"Because I wanted to." Sirius moved over and Remus lay next to him. "I've wanted to for such a longtime." He whispered.

"Sirius I," Remus began. Sirius sat up and looked down at Remus. "I wanted to tell you that I like you but I couldn't. I thought that you would think I liked Mariah. She's like my sister and brothers don't date sisters." He smiled at Sirius." Well I hope they don't." Sirius snorted and Remus sat up. James turned over and they looked over. Sirius leaned over and put his finger in James' face. Remus slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Do that again and I'll break your fingers." James said. Remus closed his eyes and snorted. The three boys laughed loudly. "I didn't know werewolves snorted." Remus punched him in the arm. "What? I didn't." Sirius smirked. "You know I think Sirius started it, don't you Remus?" Sirius stood up and backed away.

"Hey if you guys were my friends you wouldn't." Sirius said. Remus and James stood up and knocked him down and tickled his feet and stomach. Sirius pushed them away. "I hate you two." James smiled and Remus sat on the floor.

"Why do you sit on the floor?" Peter said sitting up. The three boys looked over.

"Go back to sleep Wormtail." James said. Peter rolled his eyes and fell back asleep. "I'm sleeping also." James laid back down and Remus joined Sirius. He curled up next to Sirius who held him tightly.

"I love you Moony." Sirius said before closing his eyes. Remus' eyes shot open. He couldn't tell Sirius he loved him. He wondered if Sirius was waiting for him to say I love you too. He opened his mouth and closed it quickly. All Remus wanted was to be able to say I love you to Sirius but what if he didn't really love him? What if it was a strong liking? He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Maybe tomorrow he could tell Sirius that he loved him. Maybe tomorrow he could just- "Remus," Sirius said shaking his shoulder. Remus turned over. "Do you not love me?" He asked. "Do you hate me and want to use me? Am I a piece of meat?" Remus licked his lips and grew out his claws. Sirius was looking good. Remus was hungry. "Remus?" Remus smiled brightly.

"Food." He said softly. Sirius shook his shoulder. He stared into his eyes and Remus sighed. He couldn't think of Sirius that way. He did love him. It was so hard to tell Sirius though. Remus rubbed his eyes and lay back down. All he wanted was sleep and to know that he could actually love someone.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus woke early the next day. He looked at the other three sleeping Marauders. He dressed quickly and quietly. Remus opened the door and closed it letting the lock give a soft click. He made his way down the stairs quickly and into the common room.

"Do you love him?" A voice asked. Remus gasped and turned. Alana stood up and grabbed his arm. "Let's go for a walk Remy." She said as they walked the school grounds. It was early and only Peeves and the ghosts had been awake. "Can you not tell him you love him?" She asked looking at him. Remus sighed deeply.

"I can't and last night," He looked at her nervously. "I kind of….wanted to…." He breathed in deeply. "I wanted to eat him."

"Like food?" She asked.

"Yes like food. I looked at him and only saw meat. I saw a human that looked tasty. Like," He looked away. "I can describe how I felt. He said I love you but I couldn't say I love you back," He looked at her and then looked up. "And miss I have a question. How did you know I couldn't tell him I loved him?"

"You just told me." She said skipping next to him. "I'm not stupid Remus I can guess." He breathed in deeply. He knew his best friend wasn't stupid but how could he tell Sirius he loved him? "HEY SIRIUS!" She called out. Remus turned and watched as Sirius came walking into the distance.

"I may kill you for this," He whispered in her ear. Alana rolled her eyes and kissed his nose.

"Bye Remy. I'll see you in Potions class." She turned and then quickly stopped. "Oh, and I won't be here on Saturday and Sunday. I know such a big loss." She said sarcastically. Alana walked away after waving to Sirius.

"She's so," Sirius stopped and stared at her. "She's such a female version of you. Did you know that?" Remus shook his head. He never noticed how much larger Sirius was compared to him. He quickly sized Sirius. "Listen Remus about last night. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable when I said I loved you. I understand that we just started seeing each other and before you can love someone you have to,"

"I love you too Sirius." Remus said. He blushed and walked over to join Alana. "There I said it." Lily linked arms with him. She smiled at Remus and looked around.

"You know, Remus you're more interesting then the girl's dormitory." Lily said. "Well Alana's love life can compete but you two are very interesting." She lowered her voice. "Is that how all werewolves are?" She asked. Alana shook her head.

"Actually we're boring creatures with no life." She said. Remus laughed loudly and then slapped his hand over his mouth. Students turned to stare at them.

"May I help you?" Aalana and Lily chanted to the other students. Remus shook his head smiling. These girls were his friends. He had first met Lily through Alana. Ever since their first year Lily had been Remus' friend. Lily flipped her hair away from her shoulder. She looked around and sighed.

"I swear to god there are more guys this year then there were last year." She said. "And no offense to James but he must leave me alone or I'll get Emi to bite him! Grr!" She said growling. Remus and Alana laughed.

"Emi? Since when do people call you by your middle name Emily?" Mariah looked around.

"Only Lily does. She's the only person who calls me Emi besides you Remy." She said smiling.

"Hey I just realized that Emi and Remy rhyme." Lily laughed. "Yeah I get it that was stupid. Just laugh at my stupid jokes okay?" Alana shook her head. "Emi I seriously think we're going to have a problem today." She said pointing. Remus and Alana followed Lily's finger. Alana had a stern look on her face and looked at Lily. "Sirius Black!" Lily said walking over. "How could you kiss her?" Remus looked over at Sirius and locked eyes. He suddenly felt his heart hurt. He rubbed his chest and Sirius frowned.

"Remus," He began. Remus grabbed Alana by her hand and ran away. "Remus please don't leave!" He called as Lily "chewed" him out. "Lily will you just shut up!" He snapped. He stopped listening and grabbed his chest.

"Remy are you okay?" Alana asked looking at him. "Remus are you feeling okay?" She asked. Remus growled and felt his nails grow out. "Oh no," she said softly. Remus looked around scared. He covered his ears as Alana pulled him towards the forest. "Remus just wait until we get there okay. Just wait until you can change."

"Hey Remus I," Sirius began running next to him.

"Not now Sirius just go away." He glared at her. "I said go away." Sirius ran beside Remus. Alana stopped and punched him in the stomach. She scratched him and pushed him. "I said not now. Go heal those wounds." He nodded grabbing his stomach and walking away slowly. "Does he not listen?" Remus opened his mouth to answer but growled. He looked around scared. "It's okay Remus we're almost in the middle." Remus pulled away and started groaning in pain. Alana stepped back and watched as her friend went through the pain. His pain that no one could imagine. He grabbed his stomach and looked at Alana.

"Help me," He mouthed. "Emi please help me." Alana ran over and pulled him up. Remus began to scream in pain and she began hugging him. "Help me!" He yelled to her. "Emi help me please." He begged. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he fell to the ground. "Run Emi! Run as fast as you can."

"Remy I can't," She said shaking her head. "I can't leave you to stay in pain." Remus growled louder and ran at her knocked Alana down.

"I said leave!" He snapped. "Leave me alone before I rip you apart Emi! I said leave," Alana looked into his eyes. "Leave! I hate you Alana! I hate you! Leave now!" Alana sat up and glared at him.

"Remus John Lupin!" She yelled. "How dare you say that to me! How dare you even think about saying that to me?" She kneeled down and lifted Remus' chin. Alana wiped away tears from Remus' face with her finger. Remus began crying harder. Alana hugged him and held him. Remus felt the weight of the change lift off. What was wrong with him? Why was this happening? "Remus," she said softly. Remus lifted his head and stared into her eyes. "Remy," she said smiling. That's all he wanted. Someone who would care for him. He wanted Sirius. He had fallen in love with Sirius Black.

"Emi I love him," Remus said looking at her. "I've fallen in love with Sirius." Remus closed his eyes and everything around him had become dark and silent.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun's rays filled the room at St. Mungo's. Remus Lupin breathed in deeply and opened his eyes slowly. He felt his head and ran his tongue along his teethe. Remus yawned and smiled widely. He looked around and frowned. The door opened slowly. His father and Alana appeared talking quietly to each other.

"Try not to wake him." Alana whispered looking down.

"Too late," His father said smirking. Alana smiled. "Gave us quite a fright there son. How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess," Remus shrugged and smiled. "What happened? Where am I?"

"St. Mungo's ofcourse," His father said. He looked up at Alana who smiled widely. Remus could see she hadn't slept all night. "Ms. Alana here brought you to St. Mungo's."

"Well I got Dumbledore and he brought you to St. Mungo's but," She smiled. "I guess it's all good." She yawned widely. "I haven't slept since they brought you in hours ago. Remus you were in bad shape. We don't know why though. The doctor hasn't come back yet."

"It's because I'm a rare breed." Remus grinned. Alana laughed.

"Yeah a rare breed alright. You'll win best in show you dog." Remus and his father laughed. The door burst open and Remus' mother ran in.

"Oh my baby!" She said pushing Alana and his father out of the way. She hugged Remus tightly. She turned to Jonathan and Alana. "How could you have let this happen Jonathan?"

"It wasn't my fault. I can't control his body functions Annalise." Remus' father glared at his mother. "Who's the new boy toy?" His father asked shaking the man's hand.

"Oh this Fernir," His mother smiled. Remus' father frowned. "Fernir Greyback." Remus grabbed his chest and began breathing rapidly. He looked up at his mother just as the doctor came strolling through the door.

"Oh my word!" The doctor exclaimed. "What have you done to this poor boy?" Remus breathed in deeply. His father pulled the chair in the room over and sat next to Remus. The doctor walked over to Remus and checked his heart. "Well, I don't know what to say about this. I've never seen a case this bad."

"What is it? What has this man done to my poor baby?" Remus rolled his eyes at his mother. She was such a good actress. He knew she didn't care as much as it seemed.

"You are his guardian?" The doctor asked Remus' father.

"This is my dad," Remus said. "The one who wanted to take care of me."

"I will not be a judge of a custody battle right now. This is about your son. Now," The doctor checked the chart in his hands. "As I was saying, I've treated some werewolves and I've seen their emotions grow out of control but that's with one emotion. It seems that when Remus feels a strong emotion he begins to progress."

"What do you mean?" Alana asked.

"Well whenever Remus feels love or hate or sadness his emotions get the best of him and his body grows weak. He cannot hold back the change into a werewolf."

"Which means?" Alana looked at the doctor.

"This means that whenever Remus has a strong feeling he could turn into a werewolf, not full wolf though. He might grow his fangs but not full wolf." The doctor looked at Remus. "Well you do have two options Remus."

"What are his options?" Remus' mother asked.

"Well only Remus can make his choice. You can't really help him." The doctor looked at Remus. "Remus your first option is to not do anything and live with the fangs or," The doctor pulled out a small bottle from his pocket. "You can drink this and everything will go away. You won't sprout anything although," Remus looked at his father. "You won't have the strongest of feelings anymore." Remus breathed in deeply. He knew he would rather feel then to not feel at all. "I'll leave you alone to make up your decision." The doctor turned.

"Excuse me doctor," Alana said. "May I please see that bottle?" The doctor handed her the bottle.

"I will be back in a few minutes." Remus breathed in deeply as the door closed. He watched as Alana pulled off the lid and smelled the liquid. She looked at the bottle puzzled. Alana smiled at Remus.

"Well it will only be my teethe." Remus said. "Which isn't that bad right?" He watched as Alana took out a quill from her bag and began writing down notes. "But then again, I could take something that won't make me feel as strongly as I do."

"Remus," His mother said. Remus turned away from Alana. "Take the liquid. You might not feel as strong but do you want to constantly feel your fangs come in?"

"They won't suddenly come in," Alana said from her corner. "They're already in," Remus looked at Alana. "Remus if you drink this then-"

"It's Remus' problem to face not your Alana." His mother snapped.

"Fine," Alana said grabbing her bag and jacket. "I'll see you at school Remus." She called over her shoulder. She handed the bottle to the doctor as he walked into the room.

"Well Remus what do you think?" He asked smiling.

"I don't want the medicine. I'd rather feel pain then feel nothing at all." The doctor nodded and handed Remus his clothes.

"You feel better Remus," He said. "If I see you again it better be because you're in good health." Remus laughed. He changed quickly and stretched. He bid his mother a good bye and walked out with his father. He then bid his father a good bye as he made his way over to the fire place. He waved and yelled "Hogwarts!"


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday mornings were Remus' favorite days. He loved knowing that the next day there would be no classes. He could stay up as late as he wanted and not worry about anything.

"Remus!" a voice called out. Remus turned and smiled at Alana. She waved him over and he joined her in the great hall.

"Hey Remus," Lily said reading the paper. "How are you?" An applause came from the Gryffindor table. Remus, Alana, and Lily turned. James entered the Great Hall wearing his Quidditch robes. Lily rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Go go Gryffindor!" The table chanted. A loud applause came from the Ravenclaw Table. Lily turned once again as Nathan Blake entered the Great Hall. He grinned at Lily and winked. Lily's eyes gleamed brightly. Remus looked from Nathan to Lily.

"Oh my god," Alana said. "You fancy Nathan Blake. The Lily Evans fancy's someone. God Remus would you have a look at that?"

"I don't fancy him; I just think he looks good in his robes." Alana eyed her.

Another loud roar came from the Ravenclaw table as Deakon Ash entered. James, Sirius, and Peter sat next to Lily, Remus, and Alana. Deakon walked over along with Nathan and the rest of the Ravenclaw team.

"Good luck James," Deakon said. "See you on the field." He grinned at Alana. "You have a nice day too Alana."

"Oiye!" James said standing up. The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team walked over. Deakon, Nathan, and the rest of the Ravenclaw team turned. "What are you playing at?"

"James don't be a jerk." Lily said. "He just said good luck that's all." Nathan looked at Lily.

"No," James said staring at them. The rest of the team stood behind James. "What do you mean good luck?"

"Don't get defensive mate. All I'm saying is good luck out there on the field." Deakon looked at him. "Is that a problem? Are you challenging me?"

"We all know how you Ravenclaw players are. Friendly first but then you take it out on the field." Zachary Thomas said. He looked at Nathan.

"You need to sort out your priorities mate." Emmit Holden said. His fierce blue eyes glared at James.

"You better watch yourself Holden." Daniel Blaire said glaring at him. "I might knock you off your broom."

"Enough!" Lily and Alana yelled. "Enough from both of you!"

"Evans what are you saying?" James asked. Lily picked up her glasses and splashed juice in James' face. The hall roared with laughter.

"James Potter go screw yourself." She stood up and walked away.

"I'm not going to be apart of this either. Good luck today guys," Remus said leaving. Alana grabbed her books and followed.

"I swear to god that James Potter makes me want to pull my hair out." Lily said. She glared at him through the doorway.

"He's just proud." Alana said. "A lot of guys are proud. Remus is proud, James is proud, Nathan is proud, hell even Dumbledore is proud." Lily and Remus laughed. They sat on the marble steps and watched as students went in and out of the Great Hall.

"When does this match start anyway?" Remus asked.

"In an hour," A voice said. Remus, Lily, and Alana looked up. "Sorry about that back there." Deakon Ash sat down next to Alana. "I never knew it would be so bad today."

"That's only because we're three matches away from going to the finals?" Lily said unsure. "Is that it?" She asked Remus. Remus shrugged as Deakon laughed.

"Yes for one of our houses to be champions." Another voice said. Nathan Blake smiled widely. "We said good luck because even though Thomas thinks we're bad players. We're quite fair. Not as bad as everyone says we are." He said smiling.

"So who should Gryffindor look out for?" Remus asked.

"Your main worry is Slytherin." Deakon said. "The main focus is to keep a watch for them."

"Why are you telling us this?" Alana asked.

"We can't get it through to their thick heads. In three weeks we will know who we will be against." Nathan said. He looked at Lily. "We thought maybe we can get it through to you three. Will we see you out there in the stands?" Alana looked at Remus.

"I'll be there." She said. "Always up for a good match," She grinned evilly. "Even if it is against Ravenclaw." Lily and Remus laughed.

"What do you mean?" Deakon asked smiling.

"I mean good luck." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "See you later." Remus watched as she walked up the stairs elegantly.

"Is she always like that?" Deakon asked. Remus and Lily nodded. "Fair game then?"

"I'd say so. What do you think Remus?" Lily asked. Remus stood up.

"Wait, she knows something," He said softly. "I'll see you later. Good luck." He ran up the stairs after Alana. "Alana!" He yelled. She turned around and smiled.

"Yes?" She said innocently.

"You know something about that liquid. What is it?" Remus asked. She frowned.

"Remus," She shook her head. "It's an enhancement. It's true that it won't make you feel pain during full moons, but you'll be incapable of loving." She looked around. "I came up with a potion better then that. You wont sprout ears just numb the pain of your fangs." She smiled revealing fangs. "I tried it on myself first. You won't look at him as a tasty morsel anymore, but as a lover. However I have found out some side affects. If you take this then," She breathed in deeply. "There is a chance it may not work. It can make you fall in love easily with anyone you see and it also enhances your speed. If you want it then you can take it. I used rats," She smiled once again. "I had to use something before I used it." She shrugged. Remus stared at her. Her whole theory had made sense. He smiled widely.

"How much did you take?" He asked. She smiled and they walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room together.


	7. Chapter 7

The game grew fierce as rain poured from the heavens. Remus looked at Alana, Sirius, Lily, and Peter.

"Where is he?" Remus yelled over to Sirius.

"What?" Sirius yelled back.

"Where is James?" Remus yelled once again. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

Lightening struck a broom and the crowd watched as the player fell off and onto the ground. Remus could hear Lily gasp. He turned and looked at the expression on her face.

"Oh my god," She said. Lily turned to Remus. "That's Zachary Thomas." She looked down. Another player fell to the ground. Ravenclaw's keeper Noah Oliver lay on the ground lifeless. "Oh my god is he dead?"

"Of course he isn't Lily." Sirius said. "Well I hope he isn't." Noah Oliver stood up slowly and picked up his broom. He ran over to Zachary and helped him up. "What is he doing?" Two figures soared above the crowd.

"Gryffindor seeker James Potter has spotted the golden snitch. Looks like it'll be a rotten one if Emmit Holden gets a hold. Gryffindor could be on their way out of the Cup." James and Emmit raced after one another.

"Come on James!" Alana yelled.

"Please don't fall," Lily said under her breath. "James please don't fall." She closed her eyes.

"And he's got the snitch!" Lily opened her eyes. "James Potter receives 150 points for his team."

"Gryffindor wins!" Madam Hooch yelled. Sirius hugged Alana. She grinned widely.

"We won!" Sirius said hugging Remus. Remus laughed loudly and kissed Sirius.

"Yes we did." He said looking into Sirius's eyes. Alana and Lily gave a soft aww.

"You see Lily isn't that sweet?" Alana said. Lily laughed. "After all this time we thought Sirius Black was just some horn dog." Lily roared with laughter.

"You two better not be talking." Sirius said. He grinned. "Come on we need to get back to the Common Room."

Remus stared into the fire and watched as the flames flickered. The Common Room was quiet after the victory. He looked over at Alana then at Lily. James walked through the door followed by a group of girls. They giggled and whispered to each other. Alana made a gagging gesture which made Lily snort. The girls looked over at them and quickly made their way up to the girl's dormitory.

"Your lots are very ugly for our age." Sirius said.

"They aren't our age stupid," Lily said. "They're first years." She said correcting him. "As far as I'm concerned only first years giggle and whisper like that while following the players around."

"I swear you two should have just been in Ravenclaw." Sirius said. "Smart asses and smart minds? What will the world do now?" He said sarcastically. James ran up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"I'll be right back," He yelled down. "Keep your pants on while I'm up here."

"Yeah like I'd take them off for you." Sirius said sarcastically. Alana snickered. She stood up and ran up the stairs to the girl's dorm. "Where are you going?"

"None of your damn business Sirius Black." She called out. Sirius, Remus, and Lily looked at each other.

"She's very," Lily looked up at the staircase. "Outgoing?"

"No she's very Alana like. There are no words to describe that girl." Remus said shaking his head. He ran his finger over his fangs. Sirius looked at him.

"I thought you couldn't grow those out." He whispered.

"I can," Remus said. "Its easy now and I'm use to it." Alana ran down the stairs with parchment, ink, and a quill. She grabbed her Standard Book of Spells book and began writing. "May I ask what you are doing?"

"You can ask but that does not mean I will answer." She said writing. James walked down the stairs slowly. He yawned and stretched.

"James," Alana said holding the quill in her hand.

"Yes?" He asked sitting next to her. "Oh wait Alana," He said smiling. "Zachary is out of the game. He'll be out for a while because of a broken leg. We need people to play. Can you gather some people for tryouts tomorrow?" Remus, Sirius, and Lily nodded.

"I'll do it," Alana said. The other four laughed. "I'm serious, I'll do it."

"No offense Alana but it seems too dangerous for a girl to do." James said.

"Oh no." Lily and Remus chanted. They turned away from each other.

"What do you mean oh no?" James asked. Alana stood up. Although she was shorter then James she could have evenly matched him with a fair fight.

"I don't need you telling me what I can and cannot do. I know I can play chaser because I know what I'm good at. You honestly think I'm incapable of playing Quidditch?" She asked. James shook his head.

"No I don't think that at all." He said. "I never thought that, I just, well," He paused. "I mean there aren't a lot of girls on the team."

"As I recall if I do make the team I will be the only girl." Alana said. James opened his mouth to speak. "Anyway, we learned some things that you might have wanted to listen to." She sat on the floor.

"Why do you do that?" Sirius asked. Alana looked up at him. He looked away.

"Anyway," She said. "Your next two matches are against Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"Yeah so?" James said.

"So you need to watch your formation." Alana said. "When Slytherin hears that you're looking for a new player they're going to want to watch. If that happens you watch their formation on the next match against Hufflepuff." She said writing out a small diagram. "Which is tomorrow may I remind you?" James looked at her.

"How do you know this?" He asked.

"If you had listened to Deakon and Nathan then you would have learned that." Lily stated. James looked at her. "Even though you never knew that they could be of some help we talked to them."

"They are a big help James." Remus said. James looked at Remus. "They want this as much as Gryffindor does. After all Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are by far two of the most cunning teams."

"Can you help us?" James asked Remus. "I mean you two also," He added to Lily and Alana. "You two seem to get them to talk."

"Let me try out and I'll see what I can do." Alana said grinning.

"Alright then. You help me and I'll be more then willing to help you." James said. "Bring them to our table by tomorrow morning. After the game we get started on tryouts." James said.

"Why not have tryouts in Thursday?" Alana asked. She opened the book.

"Alana is right." Remus said. "Do it during the week. Maybe Wednesday perhaps? We can go to the match tomorrow and watch Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Lily nodded. "Study them, watch their moves. Gryffindor needs as much as we can get."

"Grab the team together and we can go over this tomorrow after the game." Sirius said. "It will be simple and you know that. Also I think I can grab some people who would be interested in playing."

"Great it's settled then!" Remus said happily. Lily yawned. They turned and looked at her.

"Missing one fact," She said with another yawn. "Excuse me I'm tired." She smiled. "If we have tryouts during the week it would be best to be on a Tuesday."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because Monday we are loaded with work and we will be too tired from weekends." James said. "We will also have enough time to work out a routine." He grinned widely. "Lily you're a genius!" Lily and Alana stood up.

"I know." She said. They bid the boys a good night

Remus looked from James to Sirius. They had puzzled looks on their faces. James ran his fingers through his hair. It had become more then just a habit to him. He yawned widely and bid Sirius and Remus a good night as he walked up the stairs.

"Should we go?" Sirius asked. Remus breathed in deeply and stood up. He held out his hand to help Sirius up who willingly took it. They made their way to their dorm and changed quickly. Remus watched as Sirius crawled into bed and closed his eyes. Remus sat on his bed and looked out the window. He sighed sadly. How could his mother betray him that way? He pulled up the blanket and crawled under. He wasn't born a werewolf like his father. He was bitten by Greyback. Remus closed his eyes and within a few minutes fell into a very deep sleep.


End file.
